


The Comeuppance Of Ross

by changingdestiny4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Clint Barton, Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Clint & Bruce Receive Justice, Gen, Thaddeus Ross Gets What's Coming To Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: A short one shot in which Secretary General Ross is forced to face the music for his past dark actions while Clint Barton and Bruce Banner are present to witness it and see justice served. (Set between "Civil War" and "Infinity War")





	The Comeuppance Of Ross

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny came to me, but I decided to delve into the MCU for a moment in regards to Secretary Ross. I have not watched "The Incredible Hulk" movie and nor did I pay that much attention to his character and mannerisms in "Civil War", but after having read the transcripts for the former movie in "A Beautiful Journey" by Aragón II Elessar, which I recommend to everyone, and after what he'd explained to me, Ross sounds like a piece of work.
> 
> From what I understand and was told, he messed with things he did not understand which created Hulk, Abomination, and the destruction they caused, violated another nation's sovereignty and could've put civilians lives in harm's way to catch the Hulk over there, created Abomination despite knowing his human side was evil, used his daughter as bait, locked up the Avengers in a black ops site even though they weren't terrorists, and threatened Clint's family with arrest even though they were innocent. 
> 
> Therefore I'm going to give him his dues and Clint some justice.

Secretary Ross was at home going through some paperwork when the door was knocked off of its hinges and sent crashing to the ground with a resounding thud. From the other side of where the door used to be, there came charging in Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and a mix of government and military agents. Ross's eyes widened in shock and alarm.

"What the he** is going on here? What is the meaning of this!?", he demanded to know as his alarm was replaced by anger. "Don't any of you know who I am and how much trouble you're in right now, especially you Clint or have you forgotten my warning regarding your family", he growled.

Clint responded by grabbing ahold of him and slamming him hard against the wall, followed by him pressing his bow into the other man's neck. It wasn't enough to suffocate him though, as much as Clint really wanted to, but it was enough to show him that Clint meant business.

"Yeah, I know who you are. You're a sorry piece of crap, a disgrace to your uniform, and I'm here to ensure that you get your just dues", Clint growled at him in return. "And you can forget about even touching one single hair on my family's head since you won't be around to do so", he added, his eyes intense and blazing with anger.

With that said, Clint threw him to the ground, tossed him around, and was almost yelling at him for threatening to mess with his wife and kids, striking him a few times, and when Ross tried to break free, Clint responded by punching him in the stomach and eye without preamble. While this was happening, Bruce watched the scene with satisfaction, silently cheering Clint on. Ross soon was able to break free from Clint's hold and tried to make a run for it, threatening everyone in the room with court martial.

Before he could get far, Bruce suddenly morphed into the Hulk and jumped in front of him, the shockwave knocking Ross to the floor. After that, the Hulk got in his face and roared at him, totally terrifying the morally corrupt secretary. While this was going on, in stepped President Ellis of the United States, who silently observed the scene while not making any moves to intervene in Clint and Bruce's treatment of his soon to be ex government. As far as he was concerned and after having been briefed on the secretary's actions past and present, Ross deserved it and much more.

After Clint and Bruce, the latter having morphed back to his human side, finished with him and backed off, the president walked up to him and stared down at him with a firm expression.

"Secretary General Ross, under my authority as president of the United States of America, I find you guilty of conducting unauthorized experiments in relation to Mr. Banner here and the gamma radiation you infected him with and also the creation of Abomination, actions which caused massive loads of destruction due to their rampages and your own arrogance and recklessness", Ellis began gravely, and then continued.

"Furthermore, I also find you guilty of violating the sovereignty of a foreign nation in your efforts to pursue Mr. Banner and in turn risking the lives of innocents. And if all of those past actions weren't bad enough in relation to your reckless and foolhardy experiments, you also illegally locked up Captain Rogers team in the Raft, a black ops site, a place where only terrorists are supposed to be locked up and I'm certain you had to have known that they did not qualify as terrorists. And worse you locked them up without the right to a trial, which most certainly did not qualify for them since again, they were not terrorists.

"Oh, and I almost forgot, but you also unjustly threatened Mr. Barton's family with wrongful arrest in order to force him to submit to your wishes, which is a clear abuse of the power which was entrusted to you. You Mr. Ross are unworthy of holding any position in government, military, or otherwise and I regret that circumstances were even available in which you were allowed to be promoted.

"Therefore I will be stripping you of your rank, position, and all awards you were given and you will be court marshaled and given the maximum sentence in equal proportion to your actions, and I hope that someday you'll learn from all of this and become a better man."

Ellis then gestured towards the squad of military and government agents and they moved to surround the now ex Secretary General Ross while Clint picked him up, handcuffed him, and he with the officers flanking them at almost all sides, escorted him out of his home while Clint continued to mutter threats into his ear.

When they arrived outside, Ross's daughter Betty was also standing there waiting and as soon as her father appeared, she marched over to him and swung her fist upwards into his nose, causing a crack to be heard from the bone breaking slightly followed by a howl of pain. This was her personal revenge towards him for hunting her ex-boyfriend and using herself as bait all of those years ago.

"I know I said this to you before, but I am truly ashamed to be your daughter", she said to him with disdain. She then moved aside and let Bruce, Clint, the president take Ross into custody while the first two men gave her grateful smiles, Betty on her part also reaching out and stroking Bruce's arm in an encouraging, comforting, and loving gesture. Clint then roughly shoved Ross into the car waiting for them while the others loaded themselves into their vehicles and the disgraced Ross was taken away to receive his just dues while Clint and Bruce were finally given the justice they deserved.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it and please let me know how I did in a review if you want to.
> 
> And if I made any mistakes in my list of Ross's immoral, unethical, or stupid actions, please let me know.


End file.
